


that one time pepero was bittersweet to seungmin .*• seungjinin one-shot

by 4419blues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I swear this is soft, Kim Seungmin is Jealous, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, Making Out, Making Up, Multi, Poly SKZ, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Seungjinin, gayshit, hyunin, or i hope it came out like that, polyamory stray kids, seungin, seungjin - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419blues/pseuds/4419blues
Summary: in which seungmin, for the first time, felt a wave of unexplainable bitter emotion wash over him





	that one time pepero was bittersweet to seungmin .*• seungjinin one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> yoH so it's been awhile since i did something (this is fuckin word vomit) so apologies if this didn't turn out well. i'm still very busy as i'm a graduating (i hope i actually graduate oK) student and preparing for college exams. i literally wrote this in one sitting, defo a spur-of-the-moment thingy so this wasn't proofread... i know this isn't my best (and i'll most likely edit this someday) but i wanted to do some polyam!skz for quite some time now so enjoy ?? teehee
> 
> also, yes i was inspired with that pepero kiss punishment they did in we kpop skskskskdksdjdj sigh that was hilarious
> 
> i also did this even tho i have to work on a lot of papers yay me and my priorities

people say a healthy amount of jealousy every once in awhile can help strengthen a relationship, but seungmin didn't believe it's true. felix had told him this before, even citing a few studies, but seungmin just walked out on him even before the poor boy can finish talking. seungmin dismissed all of the said accounts, present researches, and the truth behind them until today.

  
it's been 4 hours since their recording for we k-pop ended. as a new addition to a handful of hosts on the show, seungmin made sure to read his script as many times as possible to make sure everything will flow well. although he knows they will just have his members as their guest, the pressure of perfecting everything is still weighing down on him. aside from the fact that his seniors will be closely watching on him, if he messed up, his members will hold it against him for eternity. everything was fun and games until they got to the punishment part. as one of the hosts, he is aware that the punishment will be the pepero kiss game. much to his surprise, two of the losers had to be both his boyfriends. for the first time ever, he felt something different, a bad different. a frown is painted on his face. his palms were sweating. his chest was heavy and his heart was beating faster than normal. was it out of disgust? out of horror? out of anger? jisung looked his way, with knowing eyes and a scornful smile, as he nudged his side. seungmin rolled his eyes. "what?"

  
"are you jealous?", jisung whispered, bluntly and without hesitation, while watching the awfully entertaining disaster and flustered faces before them, changbin and jeongin.

  
"i-i'm what? i don't eve-"

  
"look, seungmin, it's natural", jisung started with a hint of teasing in his voice, "and you're very obvious."

  
seungmin pushed jisung away as the older laughed in content. to avoid the stares he would get, he averted his gaze on the pair now, which is hyunjin and chan.

  
he hates that it took a comment from jisung to realize that he was feeling a pang of jealousy. in his mind, he doesn't understand why. he knows that there are no feelings involved and this is just for laughs. he knows that changbin and chan all have their own people to spoil their love with. felix and woojin were cool and laughing along with the members, so why would he be jealous?

he brought these questions with him even to their dorms. after alighting the common van, he walked lazily towards the gate and trudged his way to his shared room with chan, minho, and hyunjin, without looking back. usually, he would wait for hyunjin and jeongin to alight as well, but this time, he didn't. hyunjin and jeongin both looked at each other before alighting as well. chan, with worrying eyes, approached the two. "go talk to him. he must be tired."

jisung appeared behind the three when he overheard chan. "actually, hyung, it's something else." he sent a wink before skipping towards a sleepy minho who gave a light punch when he was pushed forward. the three flushed in red as they all came up with the same assumption. chan muttered a tiny "sorry" as he halted his walking to wait for woojin. hyunjin and jeongin, on the other hand, briskwalked towards their jealous boyfriend's room. the youngest knocked on the wooden door, softly and with reservation. "hyung, are you in there?"

seungmin, who was originally lying down stomach first and head pressed down on a febreze-scented pillow, sighed as he sat up. "yes, innie, i'm here."

"can- can we come in?", hyunjin talked in between the tiny space where faint light seeps in. he held onto jeongin's shoulders with his shaky hands.

"well, it's our room. why would you even ask?", seungmin replied with a kind of tone he can't decipher what. when he heard a tiny gasp from the oldest of them three, he quickly regretted it. "yeah, come in."

jeongin entered first and hyunjin trailed behind him with his head down. seungmin felt guilty when no words came out of his mouth as the two entered the room. it was as if someone, or something, was holding him back. jeongin broke the silence. "hyung, is... is everything fine?"

"yeah... i'm just tired."

"are you su-" hyunjin prodded but he got cut off immediately.

"hyunjin, i said i'm fine."

hyunjin bit his lip as he looked around the room, avoiding the eyes of either of the two. jeongin, with a glint of annoyance out of seeing hyunjin trying to hold tears back, replied to seungmin in a harsh manner. "you know what, just talk to us if you're ready, because it seems like... you're not." hyunjin looked at the youngest with shocked as he was pulled towards the door. "rest well, hyung, i guess." with one final glance, the door was shut tight. after a few minutes, chan and minho went inside. their eyes were inquisitive, especially minho's, but they entered silently. seungmin let out shaky breaths as he spaced out on the door for a couple of minutes. he wanted to go after them. he wanted to tell them not to leave, but he is too much of a coward for his own good. minho, on the other hand, can't stand the tension. "seungmin, just go after them. you need to be honest with your feelings to sort things out." after contemplating his hyung's words and realizing the damage he had caused, he slipped out of the covers, wore his house slippers, and left the room.

his steps towards the living room were silent but heavy, much like his heart quietly hammering inside his chest and the words that are on the verge of spilling. he can hear a faint laughing from the living room accompanied by the sounds emanating from the television. seungmin, though with guilty eyes, looked at his boyfriends with adoration. the two are cuddling on the sofa with hyunjin's head resting on his little spoon, jeongin, while watching the korean comedy movie, extreme job. with the intention of not disrupting their cuddling session, seungmin went towards the edge of the sofa but he didn't sit down. of course, hyunjin noticed and paused the movie playing on the screen. he sat up, leaving a lightly whining jeongin without his body warmth. "minnie, what's up?

seungmin felt like crying. he doesn't understand why hyunjin talked to him calmly as if he wasn't snapped at. how can he be so kind? shouldn't he be mad? he took a deep breath before speaking. "i'm sorry."

"sorry for what?", jeongin replied while sitting up. "you gotta be specific."

"i-i'm sorry... i-", seungmin bit on his lips. jeongin's features softened. "i'm sorry for being irrational."

"hyung", jeongin reached for seungmin's hand. "please sit down first." seungmin sat down beside hyunjin but with a safe distance between them. "what happened back there? did we do something wrong? we won't judge. just tell us what is wrong. we all promised to tell each other when something is off, right? what's the difference now?"

"a-actually... none... and that's why i feel bad." he held onto the fabric of the sofa to gather up courage. "i'm... i'm so sorry. i know what happened back there is just a game but... i'm really sorry for being jealous." jeongin's mouth was slightly agape at the confession. "i- look, i don't know what had gotten into me. i was never jealous. i told myself i don't wanna be the jealous type of boyfriend, s-so i don't understand... but i know this is all my fault. i'm taking full responsibility of this. chan-hyung and changbin-hyung didn't do anything wrong. of course you guys, too. i'm sorry for snapping. i'm sorry for being jealous for no reason at all. woojin-hyung and felix didn't even bat an eyelash. i'm so sorry..."

hyunjin, too shocked to reply, just held seungmin's face delicately. seungmin looked down. "minnie, please look at me. i understand."

jeongin, who was originally sitting on hyunjin's left side, transferred to seungmin's right side. he held onto his cold hands and squeezed them tightly with an empathetic expression on his face. "hyung," he started out. "although you messed hyunjin's head pretty bad, i'm so sorry for getting mad at you earlier." seungmin shook his head vigorously to disagree with jeongin. to him, he doesn't need to be sorry, but jeongin continued. "no, hyung, listen. i'm sorry that i didn't even ask you what is troubling you. i got carried away. it just hurt me to see hyunjin almost crying. hyung, it's okay now. i'm sorry, too. i should've been considerate of you, too."

"i was hurt, you dumbass" hyunjin commented with a teasing smile while looking at seungmin. "you're a dumbass but i love you so much. it's hard to stay mad at you."

seungmin whined as he buried his face on the older's shoulder. "do you want me to be mad at you?"

"shut up, hyung." jeongin rolled his eyes while pinching seungmin's side. "you could've just told us you want to do the punishment with us. that could've saved us from trouble."

seungmin's face heated up.

"yeah, really." hyunjin pulled out a box of almond pepero. seungmin's eyes widened.

"where did you even get that?"

"not your boyfriend's fault that he is naturally charming and the staff let him have one." hyunjin winked while pulling out a stick. "now, do you want it or what?"

"wow, that was a different kind of emotion from before, hyung." jeongin commented while looking at him amusedly. "just minutes ago, you were sobbing onto my sh-"

"shut up or you won't have a chance trying this with any of us."

"whatever, gross."

"so, seungmin," hyunjin started, eyes forming miniature upside down crescents, "decide wisely."

seungmin rolled his eyes and snatched the stick from the older. he placed it in between his teeth and jeongin felt like gagging.

"stay still," hyunjin said as he placed both of his hands on the sides of seungmin's face, "and let my lips do the magic."

at the comment, seungmin jerked his head back, causing both of his boyfriends to laugh at him. however, hyunjin immediately held seungmin's face in place. "come on, now."

  
"whatever, just do it."

  
"okay!" hyunjin looked at the other's face, softly yet obviously lovesick. slowly, he bit on the stick with a mocking smile as the gap between them diminished little by little. jeongin was screaming in the background. when there is only about two and a half centimeters left, hyunjin stopped. "minnie, open your eyes."

seungmin's eyes opened obligingly but they instantaneously shut close when hyunjin's full lips made contact with his shaking ones, the tiny piece of pepero stick long forgotten. at first, neither moved, maybe waiting for either one to do so, but hyunjin got impatient. seungmin's emotions, and literally his lips too, were held captive by hyunjin's, passionately but tenderly. they were lost in each other's touch that jeongin had to fake a loud cough to cut them off. seungmin pulled away and hit hyunjin with a pillow. "what the hell was that?"

"hey, you liked it."

"i did n-"

"okay, are you two just gonna bicker and not let me kiss seungmin, too?", jeongin huffed with his arms crossed.

"where's the honorifics?"

"aw, our little innie is jealous."

"oh, y'all are annoying. i'm leavi-" before jeongin can fully stand up and stalk off, seungmin pulled him down. he jokingly pushed him on the arm rest and hovered above him.

"my innie-"

"correction, our", hyunjin interjected and seungmin rolled his eyes.

"OUR innie, i thought you're gonna kiss me?"

"not anymore! go away!" jeongin squirmed while hyunjin chuckled at the two.

"i don't like liars." and with that, seungmin leaned down and touched jeongin's lips with his. the youngest made a protesting sound but he relaxed when seungmin massaged his cheekbones and moved his lips along with the rhythm seungmin was making. a few seconds later, seungmin pulled away with a knowing grin on his face. he poked hyunjin's shoulder with a thought in mind. "hyunjin, your turn."

seungmin removed himself on top of jeongin and the youngest tried to stand up and escape. unfortunately, hyunjin gave jeongin a tight embrace and sat him back on the sofa. "i haven't gotten my kiss yet!"

"leave- leave me alone!" jeongin's attempt to wriggle out of the older's grasp was futile when he was tackled down and his hands were pinned on both sides of his head. seungmin watched in amusement while screaming.

"aw, baby." hyunjin cooed before leaning down and kissing jeongin full on the lips while smiling. much to his surprise, jeongin lifted his head up to kiss back, and seungmin can't help but screech. the euphoria bubbling inside hyunjin's heart, however, didn't last long when jeongin smiled in between the kiss and kicked hyunjin's right shin. the older disconnected and screamed in pain as jeongin stood up from the sofa, walked towards seungmin, and offered a "high five".

"i'm going to fucking kill you both!", hyunjin, still nursing his aching shin, limped towards them.

seungmin stood up as he held onto jeongin's right hand. "innie, run!"

yes, seungmin didn't think jealousy, an emotion usually associated to a multitude of negative things, can bind people tighter. yes, he still do not regret walking out on felix that one time. however, as he was running down the halls of their dorm away from hyunjin and with jeongin's hand on his, he thought that maybe, for now, he will believe felix and the researchers.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave criticisms down below (i sound like a youtuber) esp if you wanna fix my grammar bc english isn't my first language :) thank you for reading !!


End file.
